Not So Perfect After All
by xXBrokenThoughtsXx
Summary: The DuBois family had always been seen as the All American bi-racial family. Nothing ever seemed to go wrong and Jazmine was having the best time of her life. The boyfriend of her dreams, full scholarship on the way and the best friends anyone could have. But what happens when 5 words causes her perfect life to come tumbling down. "This is Ajah. Your sister."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Just letting you know I'm not dead or anything. This is something new I'd had sitting in my mind for quite a while and thought I'd give it a try. I have not abandoned Forbidden Attraction, just taking a little break since it seems to have lots its readers. This new story is kind of focused on Jazmine and what happens when her perfect life turns out to be not so perfect. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Woodcrest, Maryland**

**Woodcrest High**

**Jazmine DuBois**

**4:18 PM**

"You guys, I'm sorry I can't. My dad called some "family meeting" and he needs me there...says it's important." Friday was our day; always had been since we were little. The only day all of us could manage to get together and not once try to kill each other and we cherished it. Even Cindy and Huey managed to sit in the same room for a long period of time and keep away from each other's throats. And it wasn't as if Cindy and Riley sat in their corner while Huey and I had ours, we spent the time together as best friends, almost family.

"Awhh c'mon, Jaz, you can't leave me here with these two niggas!" Cindy exclaimed crossing her arms with a slight pout causing Riley's brow to raise as he snaked his arm around her waist. After 6 years of being friends with benefits, without the sex, they finally decided to make it official; been dating since Freshman year. Came as a surprise to all of us; especially Cindy. Everyone knew Cindy was the only one who'd ever be able to tie Riley down, but no one would've ever guessed there would actually be a time when Riley wanted to be tied down and actually grew the balls to ask her out.

"Hold up don't say it like its a bad thing. I can't speak fo' Huey's gay ass, but I know we can mos'def find something betta to do." Riley smirked cupping her ass as he lifted her up, forcing her legs to lock around his waist. She giggled. Yea _giggled. _Huey rolled his eyes and snorted with disgust, I could practically see the green tint in his cheeks. I chuckled grasping his had in mine and led him to my baby; Jessica. He roughly sat on the hood earning a thump on the nose from me.

"Hey! Watch the Porsche, you know Jessica is sensitive." I scolded crossing my arms. Daddy got me the Porsche as soon as I made it into highschool. Of course I couldn't drive at the time, but we all know how he gets when he's overly joyed.

"I'm really starting to think you love this care more than me." He grumbled putting his famous scowl in place. He rarely used it now since we'd gotten together last year. Shocked everyone that Cindy and Riley got together before me and Huey. However, like Cindy and Riley Huey and I had already long been in a relationship before then. Titles are just titles to let other people know that you belong to one another, but they don't make the relationship. And we had had an awfully tough relationship. For 7 years I had spent countless time trying to break down those walls of his and it wasn't easy. He'd tried everything in the book to push me away, but I never once gave up and it was worth it. He was still the same pessimistic, harsh, revolutionist we all knew and love just...little less of an asshole all the time.

"You know that's not true." I purred straddling him. I had also learned over the years that the best way to get that stick out of his ass was simple...harden the other in his pants. His expression softened immediately and I couldn't help but grin. Never failed.

"So, what does your dad need you for?" He asked while kissing my neck, making good use of our alone time. I stifled a moan throwing my head back to give him better access. He also had become more loving and quite the romancer. No one ever would've thought that _the _Huey Freeman would ever be capable of such passionate actions and I had managed to draw it out of him. Something I was very proud of.

"Oh, I don't know. Some family issue...mom probably wants to take me to another Usher concert and he needs to have "the talk"". I mumbled starting to drift off into a world of bliss as his lips trailed further down to my chest.

"How long do you think it'll take?" He asked removing his lips from my skin and meeting my eyes. His wine orbs clouded with lust like he was seconds away from throwing me on the hood of the car and taking me right here. Just the thought caused my stomach to church and my loins to burn. Before it could go any further I quickly stumbled off his lap and made my way to the driver's seat. He often found it amusing to tease me. We had never had sex so I was still very shy and timid when it came to sex. Although it never hurt to have a little fun, but sometimes things would get a little out of hand and I'd pull back. I could tell Huey would get a little sexually frustrated, but he never pushed. So, there was no surprise when he let me up and gave my my space.

"I-I should g-get going." I stuttered quickly hopping in the front seat. Huey simply sighed and shut the door behind me. I really hated doing this to him, but I just wasn't ready. It often scared me that he'd go off and get it from someone else who was well ready, but he always reassured me that he was willing to wait for me.

"Call me when you're free, okay?" He leaned down, pecked me on the lips and went on his way. I wanted nothing more than to jump out the car and tackle him, but something told me that would only make things worse. Don't start what you're not willing to finish. Mentally kicking myself I started up the car and headed home. This had better be important for my dad to call me away from our kick-it day. Didn't take me long to get home since the school was barely 15 miles away. When I arrived mom was already there and so was dad...he must've got off work early. He never got off work early so this must be serious.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home." The house was awfully quiet. If I hadn't of seen their cars earlier I would've never known they were home.

"In the living room, Jazzy." My mother called to me. There was something off about her voice...it was lacking the usual sweet, joyful tone and was instead more low and strangled as if she'd burst into tears at any time. The two of them were sitting in the living room, but they were not alone. There was another girl about my age sitting next to my father and I couldn't help but notice the slight resemblance between the two of them. Besides the smooth tan skin, thick golden blonde locks that cascaded down to her chest in loose kinky curls and deep royal blue eyes.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" I barked crossing my arms. The girl mimicked my motion and rolled her eyes. Obviously neither of us wanted to be here.

"Jazmine...this is Ajah. Your sister."

* * *

**So there it is everyone! Chapter 1 of my new story. Thought I'd try something else to get me back in the swing of writing and Forbidden Attraction seems to have lost its readers so I though I'd try something different a little closer with the original characters. Let me know what you guys think so far. And what other way is there to do that then reviews! **

**So until next time, **

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**Georgia Regional Hospital ATL**

**Ajah King**

**10:48 PM**

"Ms. King." I had been sitting in that hospital for over an hour waiting for someone-anyone-to tell me something. My stomach was in knots and my head throbbed as the scent of bleach, disease and blood filled my nose. Took all the strength I had left to choke down my vomit. Though there wasn't much left to come up since I hadn't eaten in days ever since the accident. How could I?

"Me. I'm here." I could only imagine how I looked. Hadn't eaten in days, never slept and when I did it was only for about half an hour. My hair was a mess, my clothes were all stained and I probably smelled terrible. When I stood up a look flashed across the doctors' face as if he wanted to check me into one of the medical rooms, immediately followed by sympathy. A scowl took over my features. I didn't need his sympathy; I didn't need anyone's sympathy. This wasn't about me this was about the woman who could lose her life at any minute.

"Ms. King, thank you for coming so urgently. It seems as if she has suffered from a seizure. Due to her accident severe damage was done to her brain as you already know. We were able to stable her, but yesterday night there was a surge of electrical activity in her brain stem that caused her medulla oblongata to—"

"Look, Doc. We all didn't go to medical school ok? Now cut the Ph.D. bullshit and speak to me like a regular fucking person. What the hell is wrong with her and will she be ok?!" I was practically shaking from all the rage that was overflowing. I didn't have time for this shit. With all the time he was wasting out here talking to me he could've been in there doing his damn job. He flinched a little from my hard tone, but kept his composure and stepped back a little. Out of the corner of my eye I could see two security men eyeing the two of us carefully along with everyone else waiting in the emergency room.

"The fuck y'all looking at?!" I barked giving them all my signature glare. A few people looked they were about to pee their pants while others just rolled their eyes and mumbled under their breath. Clearing his throat he closed his folder and started again,

"We started surgery to try and get the medulla oblongata back to regular function, but…there was a complication. Once we started the surgery we couldn't stop the blood flow and…" He trailed off and I dreaded what his next words were. Something told me I already knew, but I didn't want to believe it. I refused to believe it. Tears started to freely flow from my eyes. I wasn't prepared to lose her, I couldn't. She was all I had left. My father left before I was even born. I imagined he high tailed it as soon as she gave him the news. I was an only child and never really had any friends. I didn't know how to trust anyone. She was the only one who was there through it all and never once turned her back on me. I couldn't lose her now…I just couldn't.

"What did you do? What. Did. You. DO?!" Before I could stop myself I was lunging at the doctor knocking the both of us to the floor. Tears blurred my vision, but that didn't stop me from repeatedly pounding my fist into his face. Wasn't long till security came and pulled me off him, but that didn't stop me. I punched and kicked with all I had.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I bellowed voice cracking. Probably looked like a scene out of one of those overly dramatic soap operas. But this wasn't some fake TV show…this was my life and it was real and I couldn't just change the channel.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." A few nurses came and helped the doctor away shooting a few disapproving looks my way. The only thing keeping me from tearing the hospital apart were the two guards holding me back.

"I'm fine…let me go." I was broken. There was no point in fighting…it wasn't going to bring her back. The guards released me and I instantly sunk to the floor. The way I saw it I had no reason left to live. Not like anyone would've missed me if I was gone. The only person who probably would've cared was now dead and I was left alone. A few nurses came out to "check" on me and helped me up into a chair.

"I…I want to see her." I croaked out. Could barely recognize my own voice; there was no tone, no emotion, no…anything. They simply nodded and lead me to her room. Surprisingly she was still there in the same room. All cleaned up and ready for the morgue. She looked so peaceful; her creamy tanned skin was wrinkle free and for once in her life her face held no signs of pain or pressure or worry. I couldn't remember the last time I saw her so…free. She was always so angry, so stressed, so…tired. Worked two jobs just to get us by. Only recently had she went back to school and got a job as a marketing manager and even then things were still never easy. I used to always complain about not having the newest iPhone or shoes or trendiest clothes and jewelry; I was a brat. I treated her like shit and she only worked harder to make thing better for me, but not once did I ask what I could do to help _her. _I took her for granted…and look what had happened.

"I never got to tell you…I'm sorry." The tears came pouring out once again. I held her close to me wishing that she'd hug me back just once more. But no matter how hard I wished…she was never coming back. Who knows how long I stood there holding her. But, after a while I felt nothing at all. If I hadn't of kept looking down every once in a while I would've forgotten I was holding her. The tears stopped, but my eyes burned furiously from how much I had cried. There was nothing left to do than stand there in silence and mourn.

"Ajah…Ajah, c'mon. It's time to go." I had a feeling it was just another doctor coming to tell me that they had to move her to wherever, but I wasn't ready to let her go. I turned around ready to flip them off and tell them to go fuck themselves, but the man standing in front of me wasn't a doctor. He was a black man with caramel skin, dark brown eyes, cleanly shaven brown hair and a blue suit with a red tie. I assumed he was someone they sent from child services or something to arrange somewhere for me to stay.

"Just leave me alone. I'm not going to Foster Care and I'm not about to be left in some dirty ass orphanage so you can just fuck off." I snapped narrowing my eyes. This guy, however, didn't seem to be phased by my outburst. He simply sighed and reached his hand out to place it on what I figured was my shoulder. I snorted in disgust and slapped his hand away rather roughly. I didn't know who this guy was, but he was rubbing me the wrong way.

"Look, Ajah. I'm not here on account of child services. My name is Thomas DuBois—well Tom. I'm your father." It took me a while to fully comprehend what he had just said. I couldn't believe it. After all these years here he was. When I was little I dreamed of this day. I dreamed that I would run into his arms and he'd have a special doll waiting for me and we'd all live together as one big happy family…and now there was nothing I wanted more than to wrap my fingers around his throat.

"You son of a bitch." I growled slapping him right across the face. I wasn't choking the life out of him, but it would have to do for now, "Go to hell." How dare he just walk in here after all these years and just expect me to hop in a car with him and go back to his perfect little new family like everything was fine and dandy and they'd all accept me into their home like he just brought home a new puppy with a bright red ribbon tied around it. No.

"They called me because I'm the only family left who is willing to take you in and can take care of you—"

"I don't need you to do a damn thing for me." I snarled jabbing my finger in his chest; which was rather weak and soft. Great, my father's a pansy.

"Ajah, I'm here because I care. I could've just let them take you away to a Foster Home, but I didn't. I'm here because I know I've been a crappy father and I want to make it up to you. Now it's either me…or Foster Care." I wanted to laugh. I really, genuinely, just wanted to laugh right in his face. But laughter was a sound of joy and pleasure and that was the last thing I felt at that moment.

"You know what…I'll take my chances in Foster Care." With the sweetest of fake smiles I could muster I waved goodbye to him and turned my attention back to my mother. My scowl returned when I didn't hear his footsteps retreating. At this rate I was bound to have wrinkles and worry lines by the age of 25.

"Ajah, please. Just give me a chance. I live in Woodcrest, Maryland; a nice little town you'll like it there. And I have another daughter same age as you she'll be more than happy to meet you. Please just…think about it." I thought about turning around and beating the living daylights out of him, but something better came to mind. I'd probably have a better chance escaping from him than the Foster Care. As soon as he was gone and this other daughter of his was at school I'd be gone.

"Fine."

* * *

"Jazmine...this is Ajah. Your sister." The girl's face blew up like a tomato and her jaw nearly hit the floor. Frankly, I had a hard time believing it myself. We resembled nothing of one another. I had blue eyes and hers were green, I had more tanned skin and hers was more...white with the slightest hint of color. Her hair was more wild, curly and thick while mine was still just as curly and thick, but more laid and tamed. She had a thin, curvy body like a model and I had a more filled out body like a video vixen. We were so different, yet still related. Still sisters.

"Yea. She seems real happy to meet me." I commented sarcastically, mocking the lies he had told me back at the hospital in Atlanta. But, not like I actually suspected her to like me. After all I was the child of the woman his father had had an affair with, I'd probably hate me too.

"Jazmine, honey, let me explain-"

"Please do!" She shrieked plopping down on the couch next to her mother. The sight of the two of them made me sick. Bet she had no idea just how lucky she was had not only a mother, but a father who loved and cared for her as well. Tears pricked my eyes as memories of my mother and I flashed through my mind. I doubted I'd ever be able to be happy again. Sitting there in that house with _them_ really wasn't helping.

"When your mother first told me she was pregnant...I was ecstatic. I was happy because I had always wanted a child and I loved her more than anything in the world. But...I had made an awful mistake. I had been seeing Veronica for about 2 months. I met her at a bar, I was drunk and yes we had sex. I should've stopped seeing her right then, but I couldn't. Sarah, sweetie, you have to understand we were fighting at the time because of my new job and I was seeing you less and less and she just made me feel wanted and appreciated again. The day you told me you were pregnant I went to see her, but I swear it was only to tell her that it was over. But, she had news for me as well...she was pregnant too. I had a choice to make...and I chose you. I wasn't about to lose you and ruin our family over a stupid mistake so I left. I never spoke to her again and she moved. After that I focused on you and only you and Jazmine. Yesterday her mother died and I'm the only family Ajah has left to take care of her so I took her in. Sarah, I never meant to hurt you. I love you." At the end of his story the three of us were at a loss for words. Jazmine just sat there frozen, Sarah was quietly balling her eyes out and I was once again as low as I could've possibly gotten. Was that really all I was to him? A mistake?

A single tear fell from my eye and Immediately wiped it away. I was not about to look weak in front of _these_ people. Sarah got up and dismissed herself.

"Sarah." He tried to stop her, but as soon as he grabbed her she whipped around and did something I imagined she'd never done to him before...or anyone for that matter; she hit him. His eyes widened in shock and what even appeared to be a little fear.

"Don't touch me! The man I married was hard working, loving, respectful, but most of all he always took care of his responsibilities. You are definitely not the same man...apparently you never were. Leaving behind a _child, _Tom, how could you?! When you find the man I fell in love with tell him his family needs him...his _whole_ family." With those last words she took her leave. Leaving the rest of us sitting in the living room with the big shroud of awkwardness and silence. Tom sighed and mumbled a few curses under his breath massaging his temples.

"Jazmine, show Ajah to your room. She'll be sleeping in there till I get hers ready and tomorrow she'll be riding with you. I enrolled her in Woodcrest High."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Alright well there it is good ole' chapter 2! So now you know a little more about Ajah and just why she came to live with the DuBois family. I gotta say it was a little hard writing about her mothers situation. Obviously I'm not a doctor and I don't know all the medical connections and what causes what, but I tried and it may not happen in real life, but it's my story so deal with it. We'll see how Jaz and Ajah handle rooming together and what happens when Ajah meets the gang. Let me know what you guys think. **

**Until next time, **

**~xXBrokenThoughtsXx**


End file.
